H2O Just add the new generation
by Kindbrowneyes
Summary: Krystal, Michelle and Lily always lived a normal life in the gold coast. They are happy with thier families, even tho their mothers, Rikki, Emma and Cleo act a bit strange when it comes to water and full moons. But that is all about to change when an unexpected trip changes things forever. (First fanfic please read)
1. Chapter 1

H2O: Just add the new generation

**Hi everyone! **

**This is my first fanfiction so please review me and tell me what you think. I know this plot may be overused but I have plans for this story to make it a bit different than the other ones, so please give it a chance and please review it. I apologize for any grammar mistakes I make and I hope you like this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O just add water (If I did season 4 would already be out) **

**Well so ill move on with the story. Thanks to those who read my AN and enjoy **

Krystal's P.O.V

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up from my peaceful sleep. Groaning I sat on my bed debating whether or not to ignore the fact that it was the start of a new day and get up or to pretend I never even heard the sound and go back to sleep. I decided to go with my second option and I was about to throw myself back in my bed when I heard a loud female voice coming from downstairs,

"Krystal Bennett you better not hit that snooze button and get up or you're gonna be late for school!"

With a sigh I removed the covers from my legs, grabbed an outfit from my closet and wet to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and fixed my curly blonde hair. Applied my make-up got dressed and changed my clothes. I was about to leave my room and go downstairs to eat breakfast when my second alarm clock rang. By second alarm clock I meant my one of my best friends Michelle. She always woke up early and called me because she knew how I was when it came to waking up; my mom says she got that from her mom, Emma, or as I called her Aunt Emma, she and my mom had been best friends sense they were 16 years old. The same goes for Aunt Cleo. Aunt Cleo's daughter, Lily was my other best friend. Emily, Michelle and I have been friends for as long as I remember, I really can't picture a time in my life without them.

"Hello?" – is said as soon as I picked up my phone.

"Oh, you're awake, good" – Michelle said

"Yeah, my mom woke me up" I responder her

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you soon, bye Krystal" with that Michelle hung up, not even letting me say goodbye.

I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs, my dad Zane was already siting at the table, drinking his coffee wearing his office suit. My mom Rikki was getting the toast out of the toaster and making pancakes at the same time. I don't know how she does that, but she's pretty crazy, just like me.

"Morning sweetie" – my dad said with a smile

"Morning dad, Morning mom" I greeted my parents, drinking my coffee quickly and grabbing a toast.

"Why are you in such a rush?" my mom asked me

"Because I'm gonna be late" I said, went to the kitchen to get the bottle of water I always took to school, I was filling it up in a rush and I guess I didn't close it properly because when I turned around it opened up and I accidentally splashed my mother, who immediately dropped what was in her hands and ran upstairs. I never really understood why she did that but I stopped asking about a year ago, when I realized I was never gonna get an answer for that.

I refilled my water and gave my dad a kiss on the cheek

"Bye dad, please tell mom I'm sorry" and with that I walked out of the house

When I reached my school and found out my two best friends waiting for me already.

"Morning guys"- I greeted them with a smile

"Morning, sleep well?" – Lily asked

"Yes I did" – I replied smiling. I may not be a morning person but I like it when I'm with the girls, I never feel tiered.

"Anything odd happened this morning?" – Michelle said looking at me, I knew what she was talking about, and she meant if anything strange happen with mom. We all knew the felling, our moms always ran away whenever they got get.

"Yeah, I accidentally splashed my mom this morning and you guys know what happened afterwards"

"Same with us, I know we all agreed to stop asking and checking what was going on with our moms last year but I really think we should try to find why they are so afraid of water. It can't be that bad." Lily said. I know that Lily and water weren't exactly best friends, she had been slightly afraid of it sense last year when she almost drowned. Luckily her dad Lewis was nearby and saved her. We found out the next day.

I agree"- Michelle said "I mean we are 16 years old! What could be so bad that we can't take?

"I don't know"- I responded as I got lost in my thought. I wasn't the smartest one out of the group, that was Michelle and even she was having problems thinking about all this. I looked at her and I saw the face she made when she was frustrated for not knowing something. My mom said she looked just like her mom when she did that and it was true, Michelle looked exactly like aunt Emma, just like Lily looked exactly like aunt Cleo and I looked just like my mom, it was very strange. We had very few things from our dads. Lily had her dad's curiosity and her mom's fear of new things. Michelle had her dads temper and Aunt Emma's brain. As for me I had my dad's eyes and my mom's temper, sometimes that's not a good thing. I was so lost in my thoughts that I had not realized that we had reached our classroom. Our first class today was astronomy (I know weird). We took our seats and waited for the class to start. I was already getting bored when I heard Michelle say

"Well it looks like the new teacher likes to go straight to the point" – looking at the board I realized she was right. The board had a big, full moon painted on it. On top of it said "full moon project!" and bellow that said "starts: today ends: next full moon. Have fun"

How is a moon project fun?" I exclaimed.

I don't think that's our biggest problem" Michelle said turning around to face me

Then what is?

"Full moon, with the way our parents are about it?

Realization hit me. She was right we were never gonna be able to do this project, unless…..

"I've got an idea, but you must promise me to follow along without exception. That is if you wanna get your full grade."- I knew I had gotten her there. Michelle always likes to get things done the way they are.

She hesitated but nodded at the end. With that I turned to Lily, who nodded even before I asked her the question.

"Well now that that is settled, lest do this!" I said with a smile. They had no idea what I was planning and I knew that if I told them, they would back down immediately, so I decided to leave it a surprise.

"Ummmm, are you sure your plan covers all of this? Lily asked waving a paper in front of me.

The paper said the project was done better if you found a place with no artificial light to look at the moon. The less artificial lights the better it was. I smiled again and nodded. The place in my mind was perfect.

After a very long day we were finally in our last class, biology. Due to my laziness we got there five minutes late. The whole class stared at us as if we were aliens. It was honestly very awkward and I was lost for a second, but that lasted for a very short period.

Take a picture it would last longer" I said to the guy who was next to me, staring at me in a weird way. He had green eyes, blonde hair and tan skin. He gave me a smirk and pulled out his phone and before I could do anything he took a picture.

"What the hell? What was that for? You can't take pictures of me just like that and expect me to be okay with it."

"Well you said to take a picture and so I did. After all you don't always see a girl that can rock red better than you can."

I was about to answer him when someone tapped me. I turned around to find a woman with medium length blonde hair, and blue eyes, wearing white lab coat with the name Burrows on it. Her face was shocked and a small gasp escaped her lips, she looked at me, then at my friends, her face still shocked but now she looked confused, like she was trying to solve a puzzle. I don't know how long her shocked expression lasted, but I was pretty sure it was only for a few seconds. Ten seconds probably less. I realized I recognized the name, she was the teacher.

"I assume you are the three missing students, glad you could make it. Now please have a seat." She told us.

We did as we said and soon she began her class. She told us she loved biology, especially marine biology and that we would cover some of that as well with her. Well at least one of us would be ok in the class. By someone I mean Lily, she loves the stuff. I guess it's in her blood, I mean her dad, Lewis or Uncle Lewis, was a famous marine biologist. Time passed by and before I knew it the bell rang and it was time to go home. I grabbed all of my stuffed and started to walk out of the class room. I stood outside waiting for my friends when the guy that took my picture walked out.

''Not waiting for me now are you" he said with another smirk on his face

"You wish I was" I told him, my voice slightly annoyed

"You'll come around, they always do"

"Well I'm not "they" and you should move it before I lose my temper and punch you" – I was getting slightly frustrated at this point and I meant what I said, I would punch him.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone" – he started walking and suddenly stopped, turned around, smirked once again and said "by the way my name is Daniel, thought you might wanna know" – and before I could respond he was gone.

My friends came out a second later and we made our ways through the hall ways. I don't know about them, but I just wanted to go home. We made it out of the school quietly; I guess my friends knew I was angry. Finally Michelle decided to break the ice

"You know he was right, you do rock red"

"Really Michelle? Really? You had to bring out what he said?

What? It's true! **(If you want to check out their outfits for the day please check my profile, I will put the pictures there) **

"So how freaky do think things will be like at home? You know sense it's a full moon." – Lily interrupted us. I honestly did not know how to answer her. Every full moon our houses would go crazy, our moms would go crazy and we had to sleep early. Add that o the list of things I'll never understand.

"I don't know but you guys have to be ready. I know of a place that doesn't have much artificial light and is perfect for our project, the only problem is we are all gonna need to leave the house without our parents knowing."

"And you somehow think that is ok?" – Michelle said. I knew her tone it was her I-don't-want-to-break-the-rules-tone.

"It's the only plan we have, unless you wanna fail this project." I said knowing that I had gotten her.

"Alright, just promise me it's not crazy."

"I think you have known me long enough to know that is not possible"

We each took our separate ways after that to get to our homes. We lived close to each other but at one point we all had to go three separate ways.

I reached my house to find it just as I had expected, with my mom freaking out covering all of the windows and closing all doors.

When she saw me she greeted me but went back to work. I made my way to my room and go my cellphone out and texted Lily

**Be ready at 8 and wait for me at the back of your house in front of the lake, I'll meet you there. **

Soon after that I received a reply

**Ok, but please be on time, if my parents catch me out there, I'll be grounded for a month.**

After I answered her I put my cellphone on top of my bed and took out the backpack that I had for trips.

This was gonna be fun I thought smiling.

**AN: Well this is the end of the first chapter. Please tell me if it was too short or too long. Please review it and tell me what you think. Should I continue it? Do you guys think you know what's going to happen after? Am I predicable? Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Mako Island

**AN: hey guys I'm back. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and I apologize for all the spelling mistakes. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy and wasn't able to write, please forgive me. I'll try to update more often, I'm in summer right now so I think it will be easier. **

**Again I'm really, really sorry for not writing in such a long time. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN H2O JUST ADD WATER!**

**Chapter 2: Mako Island **

**Lily's P.O.V.**

The first thing I noticed when I got home was my mom on her full moon mood. She was covering all the windows, doors and anything that could possibly bring any sort of light form the outside world. As I was closing the door she turned around and smiled at me like she always does when I come from school.

"Hi mom"- I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"- She asked me, still smiling. I considered telling her about the project because I was never a fan of lying to my parents, but I knew what would happen if I did tell her, so I kept it to myself.

"It was great mom; I had all classes with the girls today"- I told her. We chatted for a few more minutes until I asked if it as okay to go up to my room. She said that it was fine but that I had to box my room. I told her that I would, just like I always do. As I was boxing my room I heard my phone go off. Picking it up I realized it was a message from Krystal, it said

"_**Be ready at 8 and wait for me at the back of your house in front of the lake, I'll meet you there."**_

I didn't like the sound of that, if I had to wait by the lake meant that whatever Krystal had in mind, we needed water to get to it. I took a few seconds to answer her, wondering g what I should tell her. After a few more seconds I replied

"_**Ok, but please be on time, if my parents catch me out there, I'll be grounded for a month."**_

That was true, my mom was afraid of the moon but my dad wasn't, he could catch me and then I was in trouble.

I finally finished boxing my room when my phone went off again. This time it was Michelle.

(**Bold = Michelle) **

(Normal = Lily)

**Hey, Krystal texted u right? She told me to meet her by the lake at 8:10. **

Yea, she told me to meet her at 8

**Oh ok, I think she picking u up first. Do u know what she's planning? **

No, do u?

**No, I wish I did though. She also told me to go in comfortable clothes. I don't know about u but that does not sound good to me. **

Yea I know it scares me. I have to take a shower now see u later.

**Ok, I'll see u later **

I sighed and grabbed my clothes. I still had no idea what Krystal's plan was, I knew it was going to be crazy and I did not like that. I don't want you to misunderstand me, Krystal is great but she likes adventure and risks, I'm not like that, I think things too much, I don't take many risks especially the ones involving water. I got out of the shower and I looked back to it, I had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen today, something that would change things forever.

Looking at my clock I realized it was 7:50, my dad would walk in to check on me any minute now, it was part of the full moon freakiness. My bed time was 8 but my dad always made me go to bed earlier. I got dressed and threw myself on my bed throwing the covers over my body. I pretended to be asleep until I heard my dad walk in. He kissed my forehead just like he did every night,

"Goodnight angel"- he whispered. I felt horrible that I was about to leave, but I knew that they would understand me. I few seconds later I heard him walk out and I instantly opened my eyes. I looked over to my clock, 7:55; I had to be down there in 5 minutes. I got up from my bed quietly, put on my shoes and walked to my bathroom. I had a door that opened up to our backyard, where the pool was. I shut the door and walked up to the lake, I really hoped Krystal was on time. I waited for a few minutes until I heard something moving in the water, a boat. _Krystal's boat, _the zodiac, it was her dad's when he was younger but he gave it to her. She stopped in front of me and told me to hop in. She had that crazy look in her eyes, the one that scared me, this wasn't good.

"So where are we going?" I asked her

"Oh that is for me to know and for you to find out. Besides if I told you now, you would not come." She answered me.

"But Krystal I..."

"No buts" she interrupted me. "Relax I won't let anything happen to you, you'll be fine trust me"

"Fine"

The rest of the ride was silent. We picked up Michelle who immediately asked where she was taking us. She received the same answer I got but that didn't stop her. Krystal just ignored her and kept driving. Michelle looked at me and I just shook my head. Neither one of us knew what she had in mind and it was bothering us. After a few more minutes we were in the open ocean, now I was scared, what in the world was Krystal planning?

"Ok hold it"- Michelle screamed. "Where are we going?! First we have to sneak out, now we are out in the middle of the ocean and still don't know where you are taking us!

She was mad and I knew Krystal knew that. Still she kept on going but this time she smiled and turned around.

"Relax guys, I didn't tell you before because I knew you would back out. We are going to Mako."- Krystal told us.

It took a few moments for that information to sink in, but when it did I looked at Michele, she looked just like I knew she would. Mad.

"M-Mako? As in mako island? - I really did try to keep my voice straight, but that place spooked me. At the same time it gave me an odd feeling, like I knew the place. I had never been able to explain it, I just knew there was something weird about it.

"Yes Mako Island, don't worry nothing is going to happen to you!"- Krystal said, still driving, I could see mako illuminated by the moonlight. I had a feeling deep down that we were supposed to get there before the moon shone over the island. Judging by the fact that Krystal started driving faster, and that Michelle didn't say anything, they both felt it too. We finally made it to the island and got off the boat. Krystal and Michelle already had their argument about how stupid and dangerous this trip was.

As soon as I got out I started walking. I could still hear Krystal and Michelle arguing, and I could tell that neither one of them had noticed me walking off. I wasn't walking off because I was annoyed, I was walking off because I had I feeling I was supposed to be somewhere.

Lily! Come back. Lily! – Michelle screamed. I did not look back I kept walking. I heard her calling me again, telling me to go back but I didn't t listen. A few a seconds later I heard her and Krystal running until they caught up to me. They did not ask me anything they just followed me, I could tell they were looking at me; they both had the same "what's – going – on expression"

Lily? Where are you going? – Krystal asked me

"I don't know." I told her honestly.

What do you mean you don't know? – Krystal asked me, this time a bit annoyed.

"I don't, ever sense I got off the boat I have a feeling I'm supposed to be somewhere else. Somewhere in this island, I'm just following it and see where it takes me." I answered her

They stayed silent, which surprised me. I was expecting Michelle to flip out and Krystal to tell me I was being silly but none of them said anything.

"You feel it too?" – Michelle and Krystal both said at the same time.

"Yeah I do, but I did not know that you guys felt it as well." I told them. This was just getting weirder and weirder by the second.

After a while we made it to what seemed to be the top of a hill. We stopped and looked at each other, this wasn't it, and this wasn't the place we were supposed to be. We all knew it.

"This doesn't feel right. It's not the place." I said and turned around. It had to be here somewhere. I started walking again until I fell into some hole.

"Lily!"- I heard my friends scream.

"I'm Okay just be..." at that moment I heard a scream and seconds later my friends were in front of me.

"Careful" I said with a sigh. "How in the world are we getting out of here?

"Forget that! Where are we?" Michelle said.

I don't know, but I think we should try to find our way out." We got up and started walking, as we walked we noticed this light blue light coming from somewhere in this cave, we followed it until we ended up in front of pool like thing that was sitting In the cone of a volcano.

"What is this?" I said.

"I don't know but I think I found our way out." – Michelle informed us. She pointed at this underwater tunnel. "I bet this connects to the ocean" she said and jumped in. A few seconds later she came back. "I was right, this connects to the ocean, it's a simple way out, about 20 seconds swim." She looked at me during this last part; she was asking me if I was okay with this. I slowly nodded and jumped in. Krystal did the same. When all three of us were in the water, the full moon passed over the opening of the volcano. The water began to bubble and small red, white and blue bubbles flew up to the moon.

W-What is going on? – I asked a little scared. The bubbles were still flying up to the moon, the water was glowing, and I had never seen anything like it. As soon as the moon passed over the top, everything stopped. Everything was back to normal, like it had never happened.

"Weird"- Krystal said. We all nodded, looking at each other. I don't know why but I felt like this was supposed to happen. Taking a deep breath we all went under water and swam through the tunnel. We finally made it out and swam up, finally reaching the surface and breathed again. We swam back to the shore and looked for the boat. Luckily it wasn't very far and we got in as soon as we found it. The ride back was silent, we had no idea what had happened in that cave and, even though we hadn't said it we were worried to get home. What if our parents had found out? We would be in a lot of trouble. We finally made it to Michelle's house and dropped her off, the house was dark I think she was okay. She told us she was going to text us when she was sure she was okay and she asked us to do the same. We promised we would and took off.

We finally reached my house and I said goodbye to Krystal, who left after she promised she would text me when she got to her house. Quietly I walked pass the pool until I reached my bathroom door. Taking a deep breath I opened it slowly and walked in, closing the door behind me. Once I was in I took off the wet clothes and put on dry ones. Then I walked towards my bed and got under the covers. I sighed in relief, I was okay, and my parents had not noticed that I had left. I took my phone from my nightstand and texted Michelle and Krystal. A few seconds later I received replies from both of them. They were also okay and already in their beds. I put my phone to charge and closed my eyes, thinking about what had happened. I felt as if something was coming, something different and I wasn't sure if it was for the best or for the worst. I pushed those thoughts away as I drifted to sleep. As I slept the cave and the glowing pool flashed before my eyes, yes something was coming but tomorrow would be a new day, a new day to figure things out.

**AN: ok so this is the end of chapter two, please tell me what you think of it. Again I'm sorry for not writing in such a long time, I promise I'm going to write more often.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think. **


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

**AN: OMG thank you guys soooooooo much for the amazing feedback. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN H2O JUST ADD WATER! If I did they would have already made a season 4. **

**Ok so on with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Transformation **

Michelle's P.O.V.

I woke up with a start. Images of last night flashed before my eyes. What in the world was that? I was still in my bed thinking, trying to find an explanation for what had happened last night at mako but so far I had nothing. I was about to get up when I heard my door open. I turned around and I saw my mom, Emma. She was walking in quietly but as soon as she saw I was awake she stopped.

"Morning mom" – said to her, getting up from my bed.

"Morning sweetheart" – she replied. " oh no don't get up, I was just coming here to tell you that the school called, apparently something happened in the chemistry lab and now the school has a really strong smell, they cancelled all classes today and tomorrow.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. Usually all the teachers were very careful with all of the substances. Still I was happy. We only had a month left of school and I two days off sounded amazing. Yeah I know we had two new teachers nut that was because the astronomy teacher left to have her baby and the biology one quit. As for Daniel, he was new to the school.

"Yeah, so you can go back to sleep. I'm on my way to work now and I left you some food in the oven." – She kissed my forehead and left. I waited a few minutes until I heard her car leave. I got up from my bed and smiled. I was home alone. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bagel and went to my room. As I was eating my bagel I grabbed my bikini. I put it on, grabbed my pool bag and ran to the backyard. I put my bag down and stood in front of my pool. I hesitated before jumping in. Something was off but I didn't know what it was. I just shrugged deciding that I was just being paranoid and jumped in. I loved swimming, I loved the feeling it gave me, the way it relaxed me. I took a few seconds sitting at the bottom of the pool. I started swimming and suddenly I felt a tingly sensation in my legs but it was gone just as fast. Deciding it was odd I looked at my legs, except there were no legs; instead I saw a white tail in the place where my legs should have been. I screamed and then remembered I was under water. I swam up and looked down. It was not my imagination; I had a white tail and a matching top. I was beyond confused now, not to mention scared. I looked around and thankfully I was alone. Then I tried to figure out a way to get out of the pool. I swam to the shallow part to the steps the pool had there and I dragged myself out of the water.

I was on the floor laying on my stomach, trying to find out what to do when I a sound in the lake. Fear flooded me, if somebody saw me like this I was doomed and I would probably end up as a science experiment. The sound in the lake died but it was quickly replaced by footsteps, they got closer to my house, closer to me, I heard the opening of the gate that lead to the lake and then I heard the closing sound. This was it. I waited for the scream, but it never came. I tried to flip my body but it was very hard to do with this tail. Finally I did it and I faced the visitor, expecting a stranger. Instead my eyes landed on a familiar face, Krystal's. Shock was written all over her face, she stared at me as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

Just when I opened my mouth to speak she shook her head and ran to my side, grabbing me by the arms and dragging me to back to the inside of my house. She closed the door and less than a second latter she fell to the floor. At first I tough she had lost her valance but then I looked at her and gasped. Like me she had a tail instead of legs, the only difference was that hers was red. She also had a matching top. I was stunned; I didn't know what to say. After a few more moments of silence I finally spoke up

"You too?"- I asked her, she simply nodded. "But how did this happen?"

"I don't know my only guess is Mako Island, the whole thing with the moon and the floating bubbles."- She replied. "Don't worry you are going to be back to normal"

"How do you know" I asked her looking at the white tail, still not believing my eyes.

"This isn't the first time I've transformed, I first transformed this morning at my house when I was getting some water to drink and accidentally spilled some on my hand." – She told me. "I was just as stunned as you are right now but as soon as I was dry I went back to normal." As soon as she finished saying that the tingly sensation came back to my tail. Just like before it was over very quickly and when I looked to my body I saw that I had my legs back. Krystal's legs also came back; she got up and quickly helped me get back on my feet. We stared at each other not sure of what to say. Suddenly I realized something and I gasped. Krystal looked at me confused. I looked at her and said

"Lily"- I said looking at her.

"What about her?" she asked me tilting her head.

"She was with us last night; if this happened because of mako then she is like us. We have to go and see her." Krystal's eyes widened, she grabbed my arm, opened the door and started running. She opened the gate and I realized what the sound in the lake had been, the Zodiac. We both climbed in and she started driving it to Lily's house. As soon as we made it we both got out and ran inside the house. We looked for her in the bathroom and when we didn't find her there we walked to her room. She wasn't there either. Looking at each other we kept walking, making our way to the kitchen. Her back was to us and she was holding a cup in her hands.

"Lily"- both, Krystal and me said at the same time. Lily jumped and turned around. As soon as she saw it was us she relaxed and walked over to us.

Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she asked us. Before I could respond, Krystal spoke up.

"Oh we were really bored and decided to stop by and give you a surprise attack." She told her as she walked to the place that Lily was sitting, she grabbed the cup lily had in her hands, looked at me and mouthed "water." I looked at her and nodded, now I understood why she hadn't said anything yet, she was going to splash her, and I was going to hold her if she tried to run.

"Well it worked. You guys scared me" she said smiling; she had her back facing Krystal who took this moment to splash her. The fear in her eyes was evident, her smile disappeared and she tried to make a run for it but I grabbed her before she could.

"Please let me go"- she said as she struggled to get away from me. Her voice was full of fear and I almost let her go, but I didn't. About ten seconds after Krystal splashed her, Lily transformed. I put her down on the floor and looked at her. She also had a tail and a matching top but hers was blue.

"Guys I can explain this, lease just give me..." her words were cut short when Krystal splashed me with water and then slashed herself. I counted the seconds and after ten w both fell sown with tails instead of legs. Now we were all looking at each other, smiling, this was very weird but at the same time it felt good. We all understood what we were and it was funny because before, I was confused, I was scared, but now I felt like everything was okay.

"So umm how did this happen?" Lily asked.

"We guess its mako island, the weird bubbles and the glowing water, that wasn't normal" – Krystal said.

"I think we should check It out" I said to both of them.

"And how are going to do that?" – Krystal asked.

"We as soon as we dry up, we will go back to normal, I think we should go to the lake and swim to mako." – I said to both of them.

"No, I don't think that's our best option right now" Lily said "someone can see us and we could get in trouble, but I have an idea. We just need to get back to normal"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well about two years ago I was looking for a pair of shoes in my mom's closet and I found one of her journals. When I was about to open it my mom came in and took it away from me, telling me that was private, I think it has something to do with this, and I know where it is." She told us and smiled.

At that moment we transformed back and lily ran to her parent's room. Just when Krystal and me were about to get up, Lily came back, she had something in her hands and I could only assume it was her mother's journal. She smiled at us and sat on the floor in front of Krystal and me, putting the journal in the center. We all looked at each other taking a deep breath. I nodded answering the silent question in Lily's eyes and she opened the journal. The first page had a tail like ours, but it was bronze instead of white, blue or red. At the top it read the trip that changed everything and to the side and explanation. We stared at the journal shocked; it described an unplanned rip to mako, the pool in the volcano and a full moon. It described everything that had happened to us up to this moment, getting wet and ten seconds later the tail appears. I couldn't believe my eyes aunt Cleo a _mermaid. _Apparently I expressed my thoughts out loud because after that lily said

Not just her. Look." She pointed to the bottom of the page. I looked at it and read it out loud

"I like being a mermaid, I really do, but the best part is that I get to live it with my best friends Emma and Rikki." I gasped and read it again, this time to myself, my mom, all of our mom's mermaids. This was a lot to process and my first thought was that this journal was lying, but looking back, it made sense, and it explained why our mom's never went near water and why they ran when they got splashed.

We stayed silent not knowing what to say, the journal still in the center of our circle.

"Guys wake up" – Krystal said. "Don't you realize what this is?" this can explain every single thing about our transformation, about us and what we became." She took the journal and flipped the page a small gas escaped her, forcing Lily and me too look at her.

"What is it?" – We both asked at the same time.

"We have powers!" – She exclaimed. "It says right here that they got powers too. My mom could heat up tings and create lightning. Aunt Cleo could move water and control wind and Aunt Emma could freeze things and make snow and frost.

"How do we do that?" I asked her. She showed us the journal and we looked at it, there was a drawing of the movements that each one of our moms did for each power. Krystal got up, filled a cup with water and placed it on the floor. She balled her fist and seconds later the water started heating up. She smiled and looked at me, I looked at the journal and then put my hand in a stop sing position, and the water in the cup froze. Lily looked at both of us and moved her hand; a small wind was felt around the house. I honestly could not believe it. We had powers and a tail this was great. Lilly closed the journal and walked back to her parent's room. When she came back she was empty handed, just as I was about to ask her why she had put the journal away she said

"If our moms are like us, then we can ask them to teach us everything they know. It could be fun. But right now I think I'm up for a swim, are you guys in or not?" Krystal and I looked at her, lily hated water, what was all of this about.

"I'm in"- Krystal said. "I don't know what happened to you but I like it and this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity, I'm taking it."

"Alright I guess I'm in too." I said and Lily laughed.

"Guys, I'm a mermaid, the water won't hurt me. Besides I read in the journal that my mom was like me, but the moment she embraced what she was, everything turned out okay and she got confidence in herself. I think it's time I do the same." Lily said to us. Not even a second after that she started running and we followed her. She ran to the lake and waited for us. As soon as Krystal and I got there she took our hands and we all looked at each other before jumping in. After ten seconds we transformed and began swimming. It was a bit weird at first but we got the hang of it. Before we knew it we were in the ocean swimming around corals. It was a beautiful sight and I could not help but think this was all supposed to happen, we were supposed to turn, just like our moms had. After we finished I pointed up and the girls followed me. When we were all in the surface I looked at them and said

"I think we should got to mako. We can use that underwater tunnel that we found"

"Sounds good"- Krystal said and Lily nodded. We all went back under water and looked for the tunnel. When we found it we went in making our way to the small pool there. When we were almost there we stopped, the pool was already occupied. We looked at each other and then back to the three bronze tails in front of us.

**AN: Ok so that's chapter three. Please review and tell me what you think. Also I wanted to make Cleo's daughter different, I wanted her to be less scared of things, this is why she is okay with swimming and she is okay with being a mermaid. I hope you guys liked it and thanks again for the amazing reviews. **

**Review please and tell me what you think. **


End file.
